We're Not Stable So Maybe This Can Work
by SingingMisery
Summary: Because stability is overated anyways


Title: We're Not Stable So Maybe This Can Work

Pairing: RenoxRude

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: once upon a time there was a girl who wanted to own final fantasy VII, but was told that twenty bucks and pair of fuzzy handcuffs was not enough to own Square Enix company.

AN: So, I decided I wanted to do the 1sentence thing. If you don't know, it's a community on livejournal. I love Reno and Rude.

* * *

1. Air: Reno stuck his head out the window to let the wind fly past his face, howling loudly like some wolf while Rude tried desperately to pull him back into the car.

2. Apples: Reno muttered "You sure do like that fruit," Rude murmured in reply "I like anything with red in it."

3. Beginning: Rude stared at the remains of his stash of candy, listening to Reno holler in the background, "THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF MY SWEET REVENGE!"

4. Bugs: Reno watched in abrupt fascination as Rude help out his hand with a single delicate butterfly perched on his index finger.

5. Coffee: "Have I ever told you that you taste like coffee and cinnamon?"

6. Dark: Reno likes the way Rude's skin becomes even more darker from being in the sun.

7. Despair: When Rude stated he had a crush on Tifa, Reno felt like the very air around him had disappeared.

8. Doors: Rude thanked whoever was listening that Reno was shorter than him; it allowed him to press the redhead up against the door to his apartment.

9. Drink: Reno stared at the shot glass full of amber liquid, wishing it was Rude he was getting drunk off instead.

10. Duty: He realizes that if Rude had to choose between him and his sense of duty, duty would win out every time and he was strangely okay with that.

11. Earth: Reno let the seed drop into the dirt; feeling slightly embarrassed was gardening, but knew it would be worth it when he saw the look on Rude's face.

12. End: Reno lay down on Rude's chest listening to his heartbeat, listening to Rude's faint whisper of "I'll stay with you until the end of everything."

13. Fall: Reno was in a rare mood (contemplative) and stared out the window, deciding this was the quiet before the plunge.

14. Fire: And it was unfair, the way Reno had positioned himself so the light of the burning torch highlighted his face, making him look even more beautiful.

15. Flexible: "You're gonna learn, Rude, that I am flexible enough to do just about anything."

16. Flying: Reno slid his hand over the polished chrome of the helicopter, smiling grimly when he realized he was going to dent and dull it sooner or later.

17. Food: "Hey Rude, do you know if whipped cream has an effect on sperm count?"

18. Foot: Rude glared at Reno, spitting out forcefully, "if you ever call me pumpkin in front of witnesses again, my foot is going where the sun don't shine."

19. Grave: He found Reno, drunk, in a graveyard staring hard at a tombstone of some unknown person.

20. Green: Rude could unfortunately say that he knew Reno's eyes had green in them only when he cried.

21. Head: Reno allowed Rude to run his hands over his hair before pulling away with a disappointed sigh of, "were supposed to be working right now."

22. Hollow: Rude didn't consider himself stupid, but he felt his head was hollow, only to be filled with a certain laughing redhead.

23. Honour: Reno leaned against Rude, drunkingly muttering, "and just what is honour anyway?"

24. Hope: The first time he kissed Rude, his heart had actually filled with an emotion that he had finally been able to label as hope.

25. Light: Rude admires Reno, who is all darkness and light, who is heaven and hell all combined in one ivory package.

26. Lost: And for moment Reno forgot that Rude was there, which meant he forgot to guard his emotions and Rude inhales sharply at the lost look in the redhead's eyes.

27. Metal: Reno tensed slightly when the cold metal of the handcuffs closed around his wrist, Rude whispered softly into his ear, "relax, I'll make this good for you."

28. New: It had been hell to find, but when Reno runs a shaking hand over the leather jacket he had bought him, it was suddenly worth it.

29. Old: It's the same old song and dance, but when Reno's warm mouth sucks on the sensitive skin on his neck, Rude decides he doesn't really mind.

30. Peace: In a rare moment of peace, Rude enjoyed the quiet that was only interrupted by the turning of the pages of his book.

31. Poison: Reno was glaring at Rude over the rim of a cup of coffee muttering, "'m surprised you haven't got alcohol poisoning yet."

32. Pretty: He would never admit it, but Rude could spend hours just looking at Reno's eyes, he thought they were beautiful.

33. Rain: When the moisture from the sky fell on his face, Reno was slightly grateful it covered his tears.

34. Regret: "I want to live my life, with no regrets, so shut up and hand me that paintbrush."

35. Roses: "Didn't you know that roses are like nature's Viagra?"

36. Secret: Rude closed his eyes listening to Reno sing, "everybody has a secret, but can they keep it?"

37. Snakes: Rude ran his hand over a snaking tattoo on Reno's leg, grinning when the redhead moaned at the contact.

38. Snow: Rude frowned at the marring bruise on Reno's arm, the purple and blue standing out vividly against the redhead's snow white skin.

39. Solid: Even though Reno looks like he would fall over if a strong wind blew, Rude knew there was something still solid about him.

40. Spring: Reno rolled his eyes at the notion, but suppressed a smile at the thought of going for a spring walk with Rude.

41. Stable: "Dude, I'm not stable and you're not stable and so maybe, just maybe this could work."

42. Strange: Rude chuckled slightly when he realized Reno's hips strangely fit into his hands the two pieces of a puzzle.

43. Summer: Things had been quiet and awkward around them; Reno's normally flashy grin had faded away much like the final flowers before the winter months.

44. Taboo: "I SWEAR TO GOD RENO YOU ARE THE REASON THE WORD TABOO EXISTS!!"

45. Ugly: Rude traces the marks on Reno's cheekbones idly, frowning when Reno pulled away slightly with an exhale of "their ugly."

46. War: A shiver went through Reno whenever he watched Rude fight on the area that had been transformed into an impromptu battlefield.

47. Water: Rude watched in abrupt fascination as Reno ran one finger along the surface of the water, grinning while saying, "how much trouble do you think we'll get into if we use Rufus's hot tub?"

48. Welcome: The day Reno got out of the hospital after the explosion in sector seven Rude bought the redhead a bottle of the most expensive booze he could find as a welcome back present.

49. Winter: Rude was glad when the last remnant of snow melted away, Reno was going stir crazy and he foolishly believed he would now get some peace and quiet.

50. Wood: Reno gasps as his back hits the cool wood of Rude's desk, the sudden shock of cold heightening his senses and making everything just more real.


End file.
